


Выцветшая ось

by shtro



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Angst, Broken Hide, Drama, M/M, Post-dragoneki, and memories, and pain, broken kaneki, broken world, but hey love is still there, face injury, voice damage
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 04:30:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15162716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shtro/pseuds/shtro
Summary: Эхо солнечных дней в густом воздухе между ними.





	Выцветшая ось

**Author's Note:**

> Ключевой хэдканон: аппарат не позволяет Хиде говорить свободно и управлять голосом, звучит механически, неестественно.

_Хиде был моим голосом.  
(Tokyo Ghoul, глава 8)_

  


Здесь темно. Так темно, что не видно ничего вокруг: голый остов пространства, ни стен, ни потолка или неба, и только рот Хиде чернее самой темноты. Канеки хочет целовать его; это странно и больно, но он, кажется, готов провести весь свой оставшийся, отмеренный срок, нежно проводя губами по его лицу — не затем, чтобы просить прощения или обманываться, будто что-то еще можно искупить, но потому, что ничего естественнее этого Канеки не знает. Вот она, вся его жизнь — в рваных впадинах и оголенных мышцах, все их общее на двоих горе, весь этот мир, который толкнул их в пучину, возвысил в мученики; Канеки не хочет быть для Хиде пугающим, отталкивающим, больным, но Хиде прижимает его к себе теплой ладонью над копчиком и тихо дышит, пока он вылизывает его рот и шею, погружает язык в концентрат темноты, дрожа всем телом. Это — их связь, то, во что она превратилась. Канеки не променяет ее на другую, он и не может, никто не спрашивал их ни о чем, не предупреждал, когда пухлощекий мальчик с текущим носом громко шмыгнул и протянул ему свою ладонь, что оно закончится вот так, а потом — будет тянуться и тянуться и тянуться на прощальной ноте, после которой у них ничего нет, но доиграть ее невозможно. Не будет больше перерождений, переворотов, не будет революций; они останутся такими: Хиде-чернота, Канеки-чернота, эхо солнечных дней в густом воздухе между ними — звон колокольчика у ворот в храм, куда они сбегали после уроков, чтобы скинуть ранцы и обежать вокруг пруда и насквозь, по большим камням; хотелось кричать и смеяться громко, потому что нигде больше не дышалось так свободно, как там; Хиде прыгал так же быстро, как бежал — одна нога отталкивается от камня, другая уже приземляется на следующий, — а Канеки, наученный опытом разбитых коленок, останавливался на каждом и внимательно смотрел под ноги — прыгать он привык только левой. «Давай!» — звал Хиде с другого берега, в нетерпении хлопая ладонями, и его улыбка сияла ярче всего вокруг даже в самые светлые, многоцветные дни, а колокольчик звенел себе тихо, когда налетал ветер, и трава щекотала их голые лодыжки, пока они лежали на ней, пропитанные солнцем, и разглядывали облака. Канеки и сейчас слышал тот звон, он был вписан во что-то важное, начальную материю, определяющую его как человека, и в его лоскутном мутировавшем сознании он сохранялся как зов с родной земли даже в те дни, когда Канеки больше не мог решить, кто он есть и какой в нем смысл.

— эй.

Но не голос. Голос Хиде, который он слышал так часто — во всех его палитрах, громкий, утверждающий жизнь и себя в ней, — исчезал в рыхлом тумане его исполосованной, измученной, теперь заново сшитой памяти; и даже в убереженных воспоминаниях его все чаще заменял механический ровный тон, так неправильно звучащий из уст Хиде-прежнего, превращая каждое с улыбкой сказанное слово в мрачное пророчество грядущих перемен.

— ты чего.

Канеки смотрит перед собой, и темнота обрастает чертами лица, в глазах напротив — привычный вопрос, ну что опять стряслось, куда надо подуть, от кого защитить. Все, чего они боялись в детстве, воплотилось в десятикратной степени в них самих, и защищать друг друга теперь значило бы никогда больше не встречаться взглядом; Хиде, я почти забыл твой голос, хочет сказать Канеки и разрыдаться как по самой большой потере во всей своей теряющей жизни; у меня остался один лишь звон, бесконечный и отсчетный, кажется, он останется и после меня, и после всего вообще; ты поверишь мне, если я скажу, что растворялся в самой материи этой вселенной и знаю, что она не намного больше и не намного сложнее меня самого, и порой она схлопывается и оборачивается каплей крови, упавшей в мутные сточные воды токийской канализации, и стоит ее одной — вся вселенная? Бывает, что она кружится вокруг своего непостижимого ключа, который звенит в ее центре чисто и свято; она закончится вместе со мной, но никогда, никогда не пустит меня через тот барьер, за которым оборачивается вспять; я думал, что многое понял, но я только человек, Хиде, и даже не лучший из, не такой как ты.

— канеки.

— Прости. — Канеки трет глаза, без особой осторожности — давит на веки, пока не расцветут круги. Хиде отнимает его руки от лица, и влага стекает по их сцепленным пальцам.

— привычку плакать в постели ты не забыл, я смотрю.

Канеки сам додумывает дразнящую интонацию и находит в себе силы улыбнуться. Чтобы разобрать слова из динамика надо сосредоточиться: он быстро настроился на нужную волну и теперь понимал их без особого труда, но речь Хиде все еще звучала для него как недавно освоенный язык — на секунду мысль соскальзывает, и она уже превращается в набор незнакомых звуков. (Память тут же переносит его в перевернутый мир, ограниченный светлыми стенами, завешанными плакатами; Канеки свесился с дивана вниз головой, закинув ноги на спинку, и смотрит, как Хиде копается в своей не поддающейся исчислению коллекции дисков, ставит разные треки на стереосистеме и подпевает что-то на английском — насколько правильно, черт его знает; к тому моменту Канеки уже четко ощущал изменившуюся природу своих чувств к нему, но продолжал их отрицать; в общем-то, он отрицал их до самого конца. «Куплю смокинг и станцую на выпускном под Backstreet Boys, стану легендой этой школы», — говорит Хиде, и его слова наполовину механические, наполовину живые, — «ты тоже давай со мной». Канеки фыркает, и тогда он, пританцовывая, обходит его вокруг и вероломно щипает за пятку — чтобы тут же броситься на выручку, когда Канеки едва не валится головой вперед; в порыве Хиде больно ушибает палец об угол дивана, падая на колени и до слез смеясь над идиотской ситуацией через поток ругани мощной художественной силы.)

Хиде-воспоминание, Хиде-прошлое, Хиде — ось, на которой у Канеки завязано так много, что думать об этом страшно, и он прижимается к его теплой груди, заново запоминая его запах, и старается удержаться в их настоящей во времени и суррогатной по сути реальности — чтобы быть рядом, хотя бы теперь.

— Сильнее, — шепчет Канеки в самое его ухо. Хиде дышит размеренно, сдерживается, не увлекается: его тихие выдохи проходят мимо считывающего прибора, но случайный стон способен обернуться резким неестественным звуком, и он не допускает этого.

— канеки. — В этот раз звучит чуть иначе, чем в предыдущий: интонации зависят от Хиде как бескровный протез конечности от своего хозяина. Канеки коротко стонет в ответ — я здесь. Раньше Хиде любил целовать его шею, ни на секунду не переставая двигаться внутри; теперь Канеки целует его, осторожно, каждый рубец вокруг трубки с динамиком, а потом и сам динамик: _говори._

— мой канеки.

Канеки быстро закусывает щеку изнутри и целует его плечо. Он так хочет ответить чем-то вроде «твой, Хиде», потому что это правда, и в то же время сказать так теперь было бы чудовищным лицемерием, и он больше не может задаваться вопросом, как все пришло к этому; он молчит.

— я тебя--

Хиде замолкает, и мурашки пробегают по его плечу; Канеки поднимает голову, чтобы увидеть, как он хмурит брови и борется с отвращением к единственному способу, доступному ему, чтобы сказать что-то важное.

— ждал, — заканчивает Хиде и закрывает глаза.

Я тебя ждал.

Канеки берет его лицо в обе ладони и целует — теперь уже не с больной необходимостью, но со всей для него одного сохраненной нежностью, и под человеческими, непривычно чувствительными пальцами все открывается для него заново; то душное лето, когда они погрузили его скромный запас вещей в коробки и перетащили их в новую квартиру — съемную, тесную, самую лучшую на свете; за окном был июль, цикады и предчувствие новой жизни в воздухе, а внутри — бережные прикосновения Хиде, словно он будил его и боялся испугать; он говорил так много — ласковый позорный бред, от которого хотелось спрятаться в подушки и никогда больше не показывать своего пылающего лица, потому что Канеки любил _слова,_ потому что все в нем отзывалось и звенело, и окончательно сносило крышу от этой новообретенной свободы, полноценности, красочности; временами ему становилось страшно оттого, насколько правильным было все, что Хиде делал и говорил, как глубоко оно било и как каждый такой нежный удар не оставлял живого места на безопасном соглашении не придавать этому значения и оставаться лучшими друзьями на века — соглашении, которое было нужно Канеки, не Хиде; это он понял слишком поздно.

Теперь Канеки сам шепчет ему на ухо что-то несусветное и неуместное, а Хиде касается его всюду, где не может больше поцеловать; он приподнимает его за бедра, и Канеки сразу же повинуется, позволяя перевернуть себя на спину.

— мне все равно с кем ты был еще.

Генерация звучит блекло и монотонно, иногда срываясь в случайные резкие ноты и снова возвращаясь в безэмоциональное плато; не голос, а выжженное поле.

— ведь это--

Хиде прерывается на яростном выдохе, и мышцы в его горле сжимаются так, словно вот-вот вытолкнут трубку, и тогда из раны польется его голос, освобожденный и чистый. Канеки быстро находит его руку и сжимает в своей. Он знает, что Хиде думает сейчас о том же самом, идет теми же маршрутами по их общей на двоих памяти, по травяным тропам и нагретому асфальту.

— Да, — говорит ему Канеки так хрипло, словно и сам подключен к чужеродному прибору. — Да, Хиде.

Темнота вокруг сгущается, раскручивается по круговерти, заключая их в глаз бури, и звон нарастает у Канеки в ушах, когда Хиде убирает длинные волосы с его лица, чтобы оттянуть их назад и всматриваться в него так внимательно, так голодно; все не сказанное и потерявшее всякий смысл безмолвно перетекает из одного взгляда в другой, и Канеки знает заранее, видит в глазах Хиде отражение собственного предчувствия — и боится, потому что если Хиде произнесет это сейчас, оно станет абстрактной, протяженной во времени точкой, намеченной уже тогда, когда он впервые склонился над ним с этой новой глубиной во взгляде; то личное, грустное, расплавившее его на месте, обращенное к одинокому мальчику без друзей, с синяками под футболкой, которым он не хотел быть и от которого бежал, пока Хиде не превратил его во что-то иное и лучшее, когда погладил его скулу, когда одним движением своих красных зацелованных губ вскрыл его наживую, когда полным любви голосом позвал его:

— кен.


End file.
